Beyond the Stars
by Wd0
Summary: Konoha is holding its very first dance. Naruto is excited. Sakura is excited. Konoha is excited. What will happen?


**Beyond the Stars**

A NaruSaku FanFic by Bleach/Wd0

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had just come back from an A-Rank mission from the Land of Water. They were all taking a break. Kakashi was reading his novels. Naruto was sleeping. Sakura was out and about the village. As she was walking down one of the roads she saw a poster about The Konoha Ninja Ball. This interested her because Konoha had never had a ball before so this was a perfect time to just relax with friends. The poster read, "The Konoha Ninja Ball! All are welcome! Time: 7 pm. Date: On the Festival of Light! Where: On top of the Hokage Stone. Come and dance!" Then there was a picture of a couple dancing. The man was in a tuxedo with a tie and black dress pants. The woman was wearing an extravagant black gown.

"Hmm, this looks fun! And I know the perfect place to get a dress!" said Sakura. Then she continued walking but now she had a destination.

There was a loud and obnoxious knock a Naruto's door. This woke him up and he was really annoyed by this. He went sluggishly to open the door and it was none other than Kakashi.

"Eh? Naruto, were you sleeping?" said Kakashi.

"What do you think I was doing? Why do you always have to disturb me?" said Naruto with an ill-tempered face.

"Did you hear about the Ball? Just want to make sure your going."

"What's a ball?"

"A ball is a dance Naruto. You dance with someone."

"A dance? Hahahaha, like I'd go to one of those!"

"You can dance with anyone you want. I think Sakura is going."

Kakashi knew that would change his mind.

"Sa...Sakura will be there? How do you know that Sensei?" said Naruto excitingly.

"Oh, I have a feeling about these things Naruto. Just go will you?"

"I'll go if you let me SLEEP!"

"Ok, ok, as long as you'll go."

Couple weeks later…

The Festival of Lights had finally come! The dance was 2 hours away and Naruto was practicing the dance that he had learned from Kakashi. He had improved so much that he is a better dancer than Kakashi now. Who would've guessed that Naruto would be such a dancer? While Naruto was practicing his dance, Sakura was trying on her black dress just like the one from the poster she saw. It was jet black and was made out of silk. Her back was showing and the dress followed her beautiful curves perfectly. She had on pure white pearl earrings with a necklace given to her by her mother. It was gold with a circular emerald hanging down in the middle. It matched her eyes perfectly. Everyone else in the town was also getting ready. They were practicing there dances, taking showers, combing their hair, and there was still much more to be done!

Sakura was wondering how she looked. Did she look ok? Would anyone like her dress? What will happen there? She had all these different thoughts but thought it was best to put them aside for now. It was 30 minutes before the dance and Sakura was just reviewing herself.

Naruto on the other hand, had just finished practicing his dance. He was changing into his black tuxedo that Kakashi had given him. He had saved it for years but it was still clean and unused. It fit Naruto perfectly. He had black dress pants with a black bow. Everything he was wearing was black. He had on his necklace that Tsunade had given him. Suddenly, he had a flash back to what had happened that day. The blood. The will to win. He would never forget that. Naruto was ready.

The time had come for the first dance of Konoha. At the top of the Hokage Stone, there were lights everywhere. All of kinds of lights including blue, green, orange, pink, any color you could think of! It was a beautiful sight. The hall was enormous. Yamato had been asked to use his wood jutsu to make a bigger hall. It was the perfect size. Everything had been going well so far.

People had started to arrive. There were people who weren't ninja's and then there were people who were ninja's. The first to arrive were TenTen and Neji. They were looking rather extravagant. Many more people had come and then there was Sakura. She came alone but as soon as she walked in, people turned there head and could not stop staring. Even the women were staring. She was amazing. Then Naruto came in with a smile on his face. Naruto was looking wonderful. Sakura had noticed him right when he walked in. She thought to herself, "Wow, I never thought I would say this, but Naruto looks amazing tonight. He really has grown."

Naruto went to go sit down at one of the tables with Shikamaru and Neji.

"Eh, Naruto? I didn't think you would come," stated Shikamaru.

"I thought it would be too troublesome for you Shikamaru. It's more surprising that your here," said Naruto.

"Ahh, Temari forced me to come. She wouldn't stop bugging me. Women can be so troublesome."

"And what about you Neji? I didn't know you were the type to come to a dance."

"I had no choice. Lee and TenTen were both coming and I had no one to train with so I decided to come here," said Neji.

"Sure, sure, whatever," said Naruto as he was looking for Sakura.

There she was. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. He could not believe that Sakura could look any better than she already had but there she was, dazzling as ever. The hall was almost full. Some but not a lot of people were still coming in. Tsunade came up onto the stage. She was also looking wonderful. She looked just like Sakura. Jiraiya was next to her and he was dressed almost like Naruto.

"I welcome you all to this event! We have never had something like this before. I see many of you were interested and decided to come. You are all looking wonderful. Let this be a reminder to us all that life cannot just be about work but about having fun with friends when necessary. I thank you all for coming and I hope you all have a good night!"

The music had started. Many people went on the dance floor including Sakura. The song was "God Knows" by Aya Hirano. It wasn't Aya herself but a local band that played the song close to perfection. Sakura was dancing away and Naruto was watching her. He saw how happy and lively Sakura looked. He had never seen this side of her. He thought about all the times she had smiled at him and the times she had cried for him. He suddenly noticed that he had a depressed expression on his face. Sakura glanced at him, but only for a second and she knew then and there what he was thinking about. Then she went back to dancing. Naruto knew he needed to be joyful on this occasion be he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He needed to refresh himself.

"I'm going out. I'll be back."

"Ok, ok, whatever you say Naruto," said Shikamaru putting as hand up as to wish him good luck. Naruto walked to the backdoor and went outside. He found himself next to a big lake with a bench not too far from it. He went over by the shore and lay on the grass. He just lay there staring at the crescent moon. Wondering…. Thinking….

A couple of minutes had passed when Sakura noticed that Naruto was gone. She went over to his table and asked Shikamaru where Naruto had gone. He told her he went outside and she went through the backdoor. She looked around and saw Naruto laying there on the grass. She quietly walked over to him and sat on the bench.

"What are you doing out here Naruto? Don't you want to go inside and have some fun?" said Sakura

Naruto was too dazed to hear what she had said but acknowledged her presence.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?"

Still no reply.

"Naruto! You answer me now!" said Sakura with frustration.

A moment of silence had passed. Sakura got up to leave feeling insulted.

"Do you ever wonder what's beyond the stars?" said Naruto quietly.

"What?"

"Out there," stated Naruto as he pointed up.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked as she went to sit down on the bench.

"Nothing, never mind."

"…. Naruto, do you want to dance?"

Naruto was stunned. He did not expect that, but he had wanted it. Naruto got up and scratched the back of his head and said, "Are… are you sure Sakura? I'm not that great of a dancer. I don't want to her you."

"Oh, just come here now!" commanded Sakura. And so he did.

They could here the music from the hall and it had changed into something slower and calmer. The perfect music for the mood. Naruto went for Sakura's left hand with his right hand. He then put his left hand on the back of her right shoulder. They started to dance. Slowly they danced in the moonlight. From a distance they looked like to dark figures circling around each other but up close, you could see two beautiful creatures, show there appreciation for each other.

The song was coming to an end and at this point Sakura and Naruto had moved ever so close to each other. They were holding each other like never before. Both there eyes were sparkling in the bright white light. They stared in to each others eyes and saw only each other. Sakura moved closer and closer and then it happened. She kissed him. At lasted on for a moment but it was like heaven. Naruto could not believe what had happened he gazed at her in amazement. They slowly let go of each other. Sakura walked toward the door to go inside and uttered only one thing with a smile.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
